desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gloria Hodge
|Last appearance = |Portrayer = Dixie Carter }} Biography Gloria Hodge is the mother of Orson Hodge. Early Life Little is known of Orson's past with Gloria as a young boy. However, in Season Four, it is revealed that Orson was circumcised when he was five years of age. Gloria and Orson's father both had different opinions on circumcision with his father being against it. Gloria waited until Orson's father was away on business, and told Orson they were going for ice cream; this was a lie and Orson was instead circumcised. Years later Gloria tells Orson to look after Orson's father while she's away. However, Orson breaks this rule and goes to a party instead. When Orson returns home, his father is dead in the bathtub after committing suicide. Gloria blamed Orson for this. When Orson was an adult, Gloria set him up with a woman called Alma Hodge. However, Orson did not feel for Alma the way she did for him, and only agreed to marry her when she fell pregnant with his child. Soon after, Alma miscarried, and Orson stayed with her for her and Gloria's wishes. Orson soon had an affair with a flight attendant called Monique. Alma discovered the affair and confronted Orson, who told her that he had never been more happy, resulting in Alma running away. Season Three Suspicion soon falls on Orson, with many believing that he had killed her. Orson later visits Monique only to find that Gloria had hit her over the head with a wrench and killed her. Orson confronts his mother who tells him it was self defense because she attacked her. Orson helped Gloria bury the body and when Gloria starts pulling out her teeth so she can't be found due to dental records, Orson is disgusted and he pushes his mother who falls over and she breaks her hip. Orson soon sends her to a nursing home and moves on with his life and later marries Bree Van de Kamp. Gloria soon comes to stay and Orson informs her he's sold her house and all of her things. Everyone's speculation of Orson murdering Alma is proven wrong when she turns up alive and well. Orson and Bree are not pleased when Alma buys a house just down the street. Gloria and Alma soon try to find a way to get Alma to seduce Orson. They succeed, with Gloria phoning Orson and telling him Alma committed suicide and leaving a suicide note. He arrives at the house, where he finds Alma laid on a bed. However, Gloria gives him a spiked drink which renders him unconscious, but is also dossed with Viagra. He is surprised when Alma sits up and apologies to Orson as Gloria leaves. Alma then sleeps with Orson as he is unconscious and Bree interrupts at first she thinks Orson's cheating but she discovers Alma drugged him. She punches Alma in the face and takes Orson home. Orson when discovers what they did tells Alma and Gloria that no matter what they threaten to do, he is always going to be with Bree. Alma just says they should give in. However, Gloria locks Alma in an attic and leaves. While Orson is at the hospital, Gloria places an unconscious Bree into a bathtub and plans to make it look like she committed suicide. Andrew comes to rescue her, but Gloria hits him with her cane and he tumbles down the stairs. As Gloria is about to slit Bree's wrists, Orson runs in and discovers Gloria had done this before, and that it was her who had killed his father. Orson tackles Gloria to the ground and rescues Bree. Gloria then suffers a stroke. Orson later discovers Alma's body outside her house after she fell from the roof trying to escape and warn someone about Gloria's plans. Orson places Gloria who is now paralyzed next to Alma's body and places the bag of Monique's teeth and Alma's suicide note next to them. Ida Greenberg discovers them in the morning and it is wrongly concluded Alma was the killer of Monique and after Gloria had seen Alma dead she suffered a stroke and is now completely paralyzed. Orson later visits Gloria at the hospital and points her head to the door saying she can watch him walk away because it's the last time she'll ever see him. Death Although it has never been noted in the show, Gloria is presumed dead, due to Carter's death in 2010. Trivia *Gloria and Orson's relationship is similar to that of Norman Bates and his mother in the movie, Pyscho. Category:Supporting characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased characters Category:Mothers Category:Murderers Category:Widowed characters Category:Religious characters Category:Hodge family